Smoke And Mirrors
by Izzietheravenclaw83
Summary: AU L is asked to attend a carnival during the Higuchi case. after the mention of Sugar Cubes L is suddenly in the middle of a fun house at a dead end where he is confronted by each of his aliases, the race is on. the prize? Kira's head and the title of worlds greatest detective. but what happens when you include a teenage girl and three teenage guys? CONTAINS BAD LANGUAGE no yoai!
1. In The Beginning

**A/N a-okay my sweet and kind fanfiction readers as some of you are aware I have been dying to write this fanfiction! So I am putting welcome to Tokyo and the adventure for the lost staff of Hogwarts on hold for a while to write this. Hope you enjoy and please SEND ME REVIEWS!**

**~ITRC83**

**L's P.O.V **

''C'mon Ryuzaki it'll be fun! Misa's been bugging me for weeks to take her to the carnival. '' Light began with a grin. Light could be a real pain some days.

''you know I can't do that Light-kun I have to pick my successor this weekend and if I am gone to a carnival I will not look good, besides, we have the Kira investigation to consider.''

'' they have sugar cubes…'' Light said in an almost singing voice.

X

There was some point from me jumping a foot in the air, calling Watari and showing up at the carnival.

What I do remember was Misa saying it was totally a date but we all knew it _totally _wasn't.

When we arrived we all went in different directions Misa-san pulled Light-kun in the direction of the Ferris wheel, Watari, Matsuda-san and Yagami-san headed in the direction of the fun house.

Something about it seemed to appeal to me, whether it was the fact that I could prove it wasn't fun or something was pulling me there maybe out of boredom, or maybe something spiritually, either way it seemed like the right place to go.

Every turn I made, every step I took felt right until I reached a dead end. ''this can't be right'' I thought a loud even though there was no one to hear me.

I looked in the mirror in front of me, the image that stared back at me was one with black shaggy hair and bags under his eyes, he stood in a hunched position and had his hands in his pockets.

Perfectly normal. I thought.

Then I turned to my left.

X

I jumped about a foot in the air because Eraldo Coil was staring back at me exactly the way I created him. His straight hair falling in his face, its brown hair streaked with blonde from summer rays. His eyes seemed a deeper yet brighter green. Today he wore an AC/DC t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He held up two fingers in a salute. I could see him perfectly through the mirror.

''How's it been?'' he questioned as a girl his age approached behind him. I don't remember her. She had wavy blue turquoise hair, she had bright blue eyes even brighter blue than her hair. She was stunning.

''You're… You're not real.'' I stuttered falling backwards, I have never, ever stuttered.

''I would have to guess Deneuve isn't either?'' he gestured to behind me. I stood and turned and was face to face with Deneuve Raksa another on of my aliases.

The way I designed him was to be a French guy in his late 20's he was older than I am, and he is also wise. ''No.'' I gasped stumbling again.

''So L, how is the Kira case going?'' he asked taking a puff out of his cigar.

''What's it to you? You're not even real.'' I asked. I somehow managed to regain my slouched posture and to stop shaking.

''What's it to me! I could have solved it a year ago!'' Eraldo interrupted with a smirk. Oh god that was so not a good idea. Deneuve has a bad attitude and is not to be fucked with.

''You? As if, you couldn't solve this case if your life depended on it,'' he gestured to himself and continued ranting. ''I could solve this case with my hands tied behind my back!''

I chucked. They both began glaring at me. ''Challenge accepted, three years, may the best detective win.'' I snapped my fingers and they were pulled out of their realities and into mine.

**Eraldo's P.O.V**

The last thing I remember was being pulled out of my reality holding onto Isabelle's hand for dear life.

Isabelle saved my life on one fateful day and we've stayed together ever since. It's kind of depressing really, the second greatest detective in the world has his life threatened by a swimming pool and a stupid cat.

We ended up against a wall some where. ''Where are we?'' I asked still holding onto her hand.

X

A year has passed and we only have one hope Wammy house. They have raised boys and girls to become L's successor and now we just need someone, anyone that can help us.

''Hello, welcome to Wammy house.'' he began with a smile. He started typing on a computer. ''How can I help you?''

'' I need one of L's successors in preferably a smart one.'' I said leaning on the desk so that he was the only one who could hear me.

''name please…'' he started. His smile was long gone, what replaced it was all seriousness.

''Eraldo Coil.'' I said and those two words got his attention really fast.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I knew it would be Mello. One look at this guy and I could tell that wouldn't be near or I, this man has the most in common with Mello, and Mello is a lot smarter than I am.

Mello…. I had to find him and say good-bye, I mean we have been friends for seven years if he left without saying goodbye…

But how will I find him? He could be long gone before I even find him. But hey I had to try.

I searched the hallways. Nothing. I checked his bedroom. Nothing and then when I was about to give up hope I ran into him.

We called each others names. I was about to say good bye when he said something that surprised me even more. ''Don't just stand there, go pack. I can't wait all day.'' he grinned as he said it.

I can't believe I had been so worried I mean we're best friends.

I packed 40 game systems a few packs of cigarettes and some spare clothes. I began walking towards new friends, old ones, and a new life.

**Mello's P.O.V**

_An hour earlier _

X

Something about her, her face, her voice, her name… her hair! That had to be it. I would remember that hair anywhere even though it was hard to see last night I would remember.

X

_The night before_

This was the 52nd time I had snuck out of Wammy house, but hey when matt doesn't get his cigarettes he starts acting drunk.

And believe me he is fucking pissy when he's drunk.

Then after a few wrong turns and a misstep or two I stumbled into an alleyway, he was drunk and she was defenceless.

He held the gun up to her head. He sounded very impatient. ''give me the bag already.''

I hid in the shadows and walked behind him and I picked up the nearest rock and I hit him over the head. It wasn't enough to kill him just enough to make him unconscious for a few minutes or so.

''are you okay?'' I asked tilting my head to one side to show her I was friendly. ''there are some dangerous people out there miss.''

''I Am most certainly not daft.'' she began. Behind her the mugger was standing up and holding the gun to her.

A rock moved under his foot. She turned towards the nearest wall walked up it by two steps, kicked off hard and using her other leg kicked him in the side of the head.

Mow you see, most girls can't run in heels but she managed to do jujitsu in them. Who was she?

''believe me I can handle myself.'' she told me still not taking her eyes off me.

We heard police sirens in the distance and both began to run. We headed in the direction of the market. After a minute or so she turned a different direction and ran.

I stopped. ''Hey, at least tell me your name!'' I called after her.

She turned and stopped running but was still walking backwards. ''Isabelle!'' she called back. Then she continued running, her blue hair shimmering in the moonlight as it bobbed from one side to the other.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

Eraldo and I only planned on bringing on successor of L to come with us but apparently Mello and Matt had other plans. I skipped in front of the group.

We arrived at the warehouse. ''Okay welcome, we only have a few rules. No one out after 10pm and try not to kill each other.'' Eraldo said to them in his usual I'm-fun-but-all-business voice.

''Oh and no soap operas or Victoria's secret commercials.'' I shuddered. ''those things scare the hell out of me.''

'' yes and this is Patrick.'' he showed our pet rabbit to them. ''Don't piss him off if you value your life.'' he walked in the direction of HQ and I decided to invite them to get the stuff for their bedrooms.

''Okay you guys are going to need some beds and a little bit of clothes.'' I said counting to make sure I got the numbers right. ''You guys want to come?''

''nah, I got some video games to catch up on. You two go ahead though.'' Matt said in a friendly voice.

''I'll go it sounds like fun.'' Mello said jumping up from where he was sitting.

''okay I'll show you guys the whole operation when we get back.'' I said grabbing my favourite black jacket.

Mello looked around amazed by the fact that we have no car. ''So… how are we getting there?''

I laughed a little and walked up the joined walls. ''Do you know how to free run?'' I asked from the top of the building. He nodded a little and climbed up the building the same way I had.

X

After a few buildings he started chatting with me and then I realized why he had seemed so familiar, he was there a few nights ago when I was getting mugged. He was the one who had knocked out that man in the alley.

During my thoughts I had apparently stopped running because Mello was waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. ''Are you okay?'' he asked.

''three nights ago, why were you in that alley? How did you save my life?'' I asked suddenly staring at the ground.

''I…I don't know I got lost and stumbled upon that alleyway and decided to help.'' he seemed taken to a different place where up is down and down is up.

''Sorry I just recognized your face and meant to ask, but I got kind of side tracked.'' I ran a hand through my hair and began looking back up.

''It's okay, really.'' he said in a voice that seemed almost curious. ''C'mon we need to get going.'' we began running and jumping over rooftops.

''So Mello, how did you get that scar?''

''Uh…'' he trailed off as we reached the shops.

**Matt's P.O.V**

A week or so has passed and this operation they have here seems to be the best place to stay. They have various computers to hack into Deneuve's and L's HQs it took a day or so but I convinced Eraldo to let me bug their homes and bases.

I have mostly been hanging out in my room most of the time because I never know what might happen when I leave it. The last time I left my room was to get a new AA battery for my game system. It was simple really but of course Izzie found me sneaking around and felt bad that I was becoming anti-social.

''Hey Matt you want to do some thing fun?'' she asked grinning mischievously.

''I don't know…'' I said backing up in the direction of my bedroom.

''We're going to prank Mello C'mon It'll be fun.'' she pouted and held up a chocolate bar attached to a string.

''I'm in lets go prank him.'' I chuckled and decided to hide my cigarettes and games from Mello because after we prank him he will be seriously pissed.

''Hurry up!'' Izzie called into my bedroom.

''I'm coming, I'm coming gee just wait or else I will be very fucking angry.'' I said snatching the chocolate and then deciding better of it and handing it back to her.

We found Mello in the living room watching his favourite TV show _Spongebob squarepants._

She held up one finger to her lips as if to say _shut up unless you want me to kick your ass and then destroy your games._ mello threw the chocolate bar wrapper in the direction of a garbage can and then she threw the bait.

Mello has never acted this stupid in all the years I have known him, he followed the chocolate bar as if it was the last one on earth. Isabelle an I had to resist braking out laughing every time he ran into a wall.

Eventually she reached the clothing basket she had set up for him as a trap and we hid behind a wall. He followed the chocolate bar into the laundry basket and… SNAP! The bin fell down on Mello's head.

Izzie ran over to the basket and sat on it. Izzie didn't weigh enough to squish the basket and hurt mello but still enough to make the basket hard to push up on.

Oh my god mello was Pissed! He looked like a trapped Tasmanian devil. Eraldo entered out of HQ and glanced from me, to Mello, to Izzie, shook his head twice and continued walking.

Mello growled and pushed up on the basket knocking Izzie to the ground, once free he tackled her and had her pinned. He snarled for a minute and then fell over laughing.

We were going to be friends for a long time, I could just tell.


	2. The Underwear Flagpole

**A/N oap oap oap oap, oappa Death Note Style! Eeeeeeeeeeee! It's chapter 2! E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e oappa Death Note Style! Its been awhile and I'm sooooo sorry its just you see I'm in a bit of a situation…. Writers block and homework. I don't want to fail grade 8 like my friend did so I haven't been bringing my FF notebook (my legit death note ) everywhere I go so now when I go somewhere and I have an idea I cant write it down ****L****. anyway back to business what should I write in later chaps? Send me reviews about what you want to happen, please!**

**~ITRC83**

**Isabelle's P.O.V **

Eraldo called us all into the room it seemed time to get our permanent positions. Today we were going to start doing some actual work. I was kind of hoping to get computer worker; the reason was simple, I thought that the other jobs were too dangerous. It included high risk situations. The only thing was I knew that my intellect would probably come back to bite me in the ass and I guessed that the day was today.

Don't get me wrong I love being smart but it's a real pain in the ass some days, IE: when people ask you to tutor them and you simply don't know how to say ''no'', or even when you mess something up and since everyone was expecting better of you, you feel like you let everyone down.

''Mello, you'll be working as a detective along side of me.'' He continued when he saw Mello smile.

I'm just guessing that that was what Mello was at Wammy's House for. Mello, even though he didn't act it some days, was really smart. (yes, I really did just say that.)

''Matt, computer worker, you'll be gathering info towards the Kira case.'' Matt was an obvious computer nerd. considering he never seemed to be without his PSP or even his custom red Game boy. In fact he didn't even look up from what I guessed was either Sonic the hedgehog or Crash bandicoot, I did see what looked like a smile as he played the game.

Suddenly it was the moment I had dreaded, my turn. ''And Izzie… lock picker _and_ detective…'' Eraldo trailed off knowing that I must have felt like my world must have ended. I respected Eraldo and I knew better than to question him because his answer would simply hurt my brain… but really of all the luck, my two least favourite jobs were the ones I was given.

I felt the room tip as I found out my position, I didn't actually start to fall but I was dizzy. ''that's uh great.'' I said holding back tears. I forced on a smile and turned away. They obviously didn't see my face or the fact that my eyes were wetter than they should be.

I left the room then trying not to start crying still. I ran to the one place I had solitude, my bedroom. My bedroom was the one place I called my own, whenever I was alone I would simply go here and wait until I wasn't so lonely anymore.

After a year it still looked amazing. I had a second-story room, I had painted the walls black with blood red streams here and there. My bed was different though it was a single post bed with a canopy that draped over the sides.

It also featured a window that would open just enough for me to slip out and go to the roof. Some nights I would even sleep up there. I thought that maybe I would do the same tonight.

I decided to climb up on there and sing one of my favourite songs, Bring me to life, by Evanescence.

''_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb. Without a soul. My sprit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead. It. Back. Home…'' _I ended the first verse sniffling a little.

''_Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark.. Bid my blood to run before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become.…'' _I simply allowed the tears to fall now as I hugged my knees to my chest.

'' _Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe, into me and make me real. Bring. Me. To life.'' I_ finished singing because Mello climbed up on the roof he sat down next to me. I wished he could understand, even though I knew no one could.

''okay two questions for you, why the fuck are you crying on a rooftop? I mean seriously, a rooftop? Really? And two, you have an awesome voice you know that?'' that at least got me to laugh a little. I wished that I could sing but I knew deep-down that I sounded like deep-fried horse shit, but at least the lie was cute.

I attempted to change the subject. ''How did you find me?'' I hid my face and tried to wipe away the tears that streaked my cheeks.

He thought about it for a while as if it hadn't happened about twenty seconds ago. ''well…'' he started in a very matter-of-factly voice. ''I came into your room to see if you were okay and I heard the most _beautiful _singing and I found the window open and I became concerned. I climbed up to make sure you were okay and I found you crying. On a roof. Then we began chatting and here we are.'' He talked in a very descriptive way, using his hands to talk to me and painting a mental picture.

I pushed him lightly in a friendly way. ''I wish I was a good singer…'' I trailed off suddenly very cold from the mid-November weather and the fact that I was only wearing my green tank-top .

''and…..'' he raised an eyebrow and obviously wasn't going to let this one go. He turned his head and looked through his eyes and into my soul, I felt all warm and fuzzy not to mention no longer cold from the -6 temperature, as I avoided his eyes trying to hide the emotion that showed clear on my face. People always told me that I could be read like a open book, and I wasn't about to find out.

''and I'm not?'' when I looked back I noticed he had tilted his head as if to say _do you honestly expect me to believe that?_ ''you can't tell anyone, even Eraldo,'' I thought about it for a second. ''especially Eraldo.'' I sighed and began to tell a tale that no one knew. Not even myself entirely.

**Mello's P.O.V**

She ran through the story as if it pained her to tell it. ''when I was 4 my parents took me everywhere to china through to LA but that changed when I was 5 and both my parents decided to change jobs, they became detectives and were killed by a man who they had been hunting for two months. I was dropped off at an orphanage with no memory of my family. All I had was this necklace.''

She showed her necklace with the word _eternity _on it In capital letters it was sunset orange with a chain made of pure gold. ''every kid at that orphanage thought I was a freak because I was a straight A student, and also because I had bright blue hair. So I left, I made a living as a street performer. My favourite place to go was always the public pool. One day I found Eraldo drowning Inside the pool, I had no idea what to do so I jumped in and saved his life.'' a smile grew on her face as she remembered.

''we traveled like that for two years, looking out for each other. he was like a brother to me. After a year of traveling I began to remember more and more about my past, I never told him of course, he would want to find out more about my past and even I don't know that much…'' she glanced over at me and smiled again. ''life got weirder after we stumbled across a cave with a mirror inside and ran into L and Deneuve. We ran around for a year trying to find a solution and then on a week long trip before we went back to New York I heard a little bit about an orphanage called Wammy House and decided to stop in.'' She glanced over and smiled through the tears as if I had just been told some inside joke.

''and the rest you know.'' her smile faded as she stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped into her bedroom.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I never thought having a job that involved a computer could be this hard! I thought as I began trying for the fifth time this week to break into Deneuve's system. I finally managed to crack the code, it was a 19 digit code.

I am probably the **best** code-cracker in the world but this took a lot out of me. The code took me about twenty five minutes and It was: _250-097-857-240-123-1846. S_ome of you may think that _oh wow all of twenty-five minutes. That would take 7 hours at least. _but I've practiced for thirteen years to be the best hacker in the world so this was _the biggest_ blow to my pride ever.

I only had one minute to look through the files without being tracked, I managed to find out that Near, one of Mine and Mello's worst enemy, when we left Wammy's house we left him and memories involving him, behind but just looking at the data the memories started coming back to me; stealing his puzzles, messing up his work and my personal favourite was with help from Jess ( yet another L successor, before she was shipped off to Wammy's house her mother had spent various years teaching her how to sew and be a seamstress.) and sewing all of Near's underwear into a flag and placing it on the flagpole. Those were the best times.

Some of the worst pranks were; replacing his shampoo with chocolate sauce (Mello thought this was a waste.), unfortunately Mello and Near share the same shampoo, (yup you did read that right.) burning Near's shoelaces on the shoes that were bought for him the day before… Near doesn't wear shoes. But in my defence we were half asleep, and the worst was cellophane wrapping his bedroom door, if you thought the others were funny wait until you hear this you'll probably shit yourself.

He _did _walk into it but this backfired for us considering we were laughing so hard that it gave us away, so Near grabbed Mello by the shoulders and rammed him through the cellophane wrap, we layered that door thirty five times so you can tell Mello had a bruise on the side of his face the size of a grape-fruit.

''_thirty seconds before tracing.'' _the computer voice I had programmed spoke and it snapped me into reality. I copied all the files, but before leaving I saw a folder marked with all our names, I deleted all of it but kept the folder.

I logged off with seven seconds left to go. After it was over I slumped back in my chair suddenly staring up at the ceiling, I guess I finally did beat Near. Once.

I glanced over at the folders I had copied involving the Kira case until a certain one caught my eye, Suspects. I opened up the folder peeking through them being very careful not to set off a backup tracing device. It was Near we were dealing with after all.

Their names were Light Yagami; a 21 year old To-oh university graduate and a Japanese model by the name of Misa Amane, I intend to get Izzie to find out as much as possible about Misa when we follow further into the case.

X

Sometime around 3pm Izzie came back carrying various colored slushies. One was colored blue, close to the color of her own hair, another was rainbow and the other two were red. She had already been sipping on the blue when she handed us our slushies, mine was a red one, and Mello's was rainbow as if he couldn't decide what flavour he wanted.

''Iz, I need to know if you can….'' she cut me off by raising her finger to her mouth and shushing me.

She sipped on the slushy and answered the question I had not yet asked. ''Yes I can. Find out what I can about Misa, if that's what you're asking.'' Izzie grinned a little and left me wondering how she could figure that out.

She patted me on the back making me feel somewhat like a newb about hacking and even a little bit childish. Maybe that's where she was the whole time; hacking into Deneuve's security system.

Eraldo was whimpering on the ground when I turn back to ask how she could have known that. ''oh _shhhh_.'' she shushed him and turned her back to me. She handed him the other red one and he laid down on his back. When I raised an eyebrow she simply shrugged her shoulders. ''he'll do _anything _for a slushy.'' she empathised the word 'anything' and suddenly I was very concerned.

About a thousand bad and dirty visions came to mind.

I asked her what she meant but her back was already turned in the direction of Mello. ''Well?'' her head tilted to the left side as she asked it. She looked like a parent asking her seven year old child if they had learned their lesson.

''Blue and orange are particularly good.'' He said with a Scottish accent while still sipping on it. He then scrunched up his nose and closed his eyes. ''no yellow, tastes like rat piss.''

She laughed a little and took out a blue _Hilroy _note book and wrote in bright blue letters _no yellow. _'' and you would know what that tastes like how?''

Before Mello answered I unfortunately interrupted by grabbing her by the shoulders, picking her up, and shaking her. ''How did you know about Misa and Light?''

She sighed and flicked me in the nose. I put her down so that she could touch the floor. ''I'm a better hacker than you are, get over it. Oh and before I forget, who's Near.'' She had a devilish grin that made me quite pissed at her. She must have done some research on Near before coming here.

I thought about how she could have possibly known about all three things when there is NO information on Near on the internet? As I thought about I realized Isabelle may not look it but she's about twenty steps ahead of us.

Mello grabbed her by the arm and brought her to the interrogation room. We heard Isabelle scream after about a minute or two. ''you hung his underwear from a flagpole?!''

Apparently she didn't know _everything_.

Eraldo shot me a look that said _''what did you do this time?'' _

I shrugged my shoulders and responded ''Hey you didn't even hear the one with cellophane wrap.'' I walked away snickering slightly at the memories that came flowing back at the mention of his name.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I asked him again ''You did what?!'' I was really hoping he was kidding. But based on the fact that he had the most neutral expression on his face I was beginning to believe him.

''Must I repeat myself?'' I nodded and he sighed. ''Near got into the showers so we snuck in and stole all his underwear.'' I raised an eyebrow and he panicked, ''Oh god not his shower, his room!''

''Continue.'' I said as I sat down and crossed my arms trying to look like I couldn't care less, even though I was quite interested in what happened next.

''So we stole all his underwear and sewed it into the shape of a flag, and then attached it to Wammy houses' flag pole. What of it?''

I laughed a little at his casual tone. ''See I told you it was funny.'' I couldn't believe he had just said that. I kicked him under the table. ''Ow, what was that for?''

A thought came to my mind. ''So, wait. You didn't like this kid so you stole all his underwear and you didn't even feel the slightest bit of guilt?'' I was now leaning on my arms to rest my head slightly.

''Of course not, he's Near.'' _fair enough._ I thought as I glared over at him.

I thought of how ignorant he was ''God, you are so lucky you're cute.'' I muttered under my breath as I walked over to the door.

''You think I'm cute?'' he smiled across the table at me and pointed two finger guns at me while making this weird clicking sound and winking. I rolled my eyes a little and then I kissed him on the cheek before walking towards the door.

''Oh and before I forget thanks.'' I said while opening the door.

He had a puzzled look on his face that kind of made me want to kiss him again. ''Thanks for what?'' he looked up at me still confused. Must I kick him again? I thought as he continued to act ignorant.

''For caring about my past.'' I said as I opened the door completely this time. I left the room and rounded the corner only to walk strait into Eraldo who didn't look impressed. At all.

''What about your past?''

**Eraldo's P.O.V**

''I asked you what you were talking about, Iz.'' I was so not going to let her talk her way out of this one, if she told something to Mello that she felt she couldn't tell me… no wait Isabelle would _never_ ever do that. Would she?

We were _best friends_ no more than that. We were family. She meant the world to me and I'm pretty sure she was beginning to feel the same way for me.

''I -I-I told him how we became friends. He really wanted to know how it all happened. Noting really.'' she gave me a friendly smile and tried to be kinder than usual to me. I really wanted to believe her but I knew something about her that made me worried. Isabelle _never_ stuttered.

I fake smiled back at her, that trust that we had once had between us was slowly fading. I decided to guilt trip her. ''Okay, I was scared you didn't trust me enough to tell me something. But we tell each other _everything_ right?''

''Pfft, as if. I tell you _Everything,_'' she stressed the last word a little bit. ''Anyway. I'm going to get changed so see ya.'' she gave me a two-fingered salute and turned on her heel as she retreated to her bedroom.

I ran into HQ devastated that I felt I couldn't trust the only person I ever felt close to. Matt slipped me a grim look as he quickly understood. He nodded slightly and began hacking into L's computer. I doubted he would actually manage to hack into the Kira task force.

**Isabelle's P.O.V**

I ran up the stairs after tat awkward confrontation with Eraldo to be in my bedroom. When I entered my room the familiar friendly black walls splattered with cherry red (blood of my victims.) paint splatters to give it a more 3-D look, seemed somewhat frightening than its usual appeal.

If Eraldo found out I had lied to him all hell would break loose. Don't get me wrong, I love him but some days he doesn't really understand me. He's almost like a father and not a friend. I looked up to Eraldo like my gay older brother best friend.

I shut the door and slumped against the wall, my back slid down the nearly perfectly flat surface until I hit the plaster that covered the hole from yet another drunk accident. This one involved a football. I think it was somewhere around new years eve, Eraldo brought me a twelve pack of Bacardi Breezer (he totally shouldn't have done that.) I was watching a football game and I was too drunk to stand so I went to my room to go to sleep, and me being the ignoramus I am was carrying a football in my left hand as I used my right one to try and keep myself from passing out.

_New Years Eve_

I stumbled walking up the stairs as I replayed the football game's theme and hummed it under my breath. I couldn't entirely figure out why Eraldo was making me go to bed, why did he have to treat me like a child. I mean for Pete's sake ( don't ask me who Pete is cuz I have absolutely nooo idea,) I was 18 already, and in about a few months I would be 19. So why did he treat me like a child. I know how to hold my beer, believe me.

I reached the last two steps and stumbled yet again. Though this time Eraldo caught me and towered over me as a scowl grew on his face. I shrugged off his grip on my shoulder and continued walking up the stairs, when I finally reached the top I was out of breath and no longer humming the football tune.

Eraldo insisted on entering the room with me as I stepped… err stumbled into the room myself. Eraldo has a very mild case of OCD so when he entered my relatively messy room ,with makeup and clothes spilled all over the room and the faintest smell of nail polish and perfume in the air, he shifted from foot to foot fighting the urge to tidy everything up because he knew how much I despised when he cleaned up my room without my permission.

I noticed his anticipation and decided to poke fun of it while I had an idea. ''Hey, Eraldo. Catch.'' Eraldo saw it coming and jumped out of the way, resulting in a dent the size of a head In my wall.

_Modern day._

I almost forgot about the promise I had made to matt about teaching him how to play foot-ball. I can't remember much, it feels like a thousand years ago even though I know it was just yesterday. Maybe it was the fumes from those ''special cigarettes'' Matt had bought last week.

_The day before…__ (yes I am going to change times in the story this often. XP) _

I stood in the small kitchen of HQ and tried to pull a small _red bull_ out of the mini fridge. Fumbling around the 1-slice pizza boxes and almost empty soda cans. In time my hand found the smooth cold can.

I opened the can and intended to retreat to my bedroom and try to hack into L or Deneuve's internet system, but things don't always go as planned. Do they?

When I turned around about half of my attention was to the can and the other half was to the hazy smoke flowing out of the sitting room. The smoke alarms that were installed weren't going off. What could have been happening? Was it the fact that the smoke detectors were simply too old and didn't work anymore or was it Matt smoking indoors again even though we had told him a thousand times not to? Guess there's only one way to find out.

I stumbled into the room coughing and wheezing a little and tearing up at the amount of smoke. After about a minute the smoke thinned and I heard a cough that was simply too masculine to be my own, I staggered a little from the blurry vision and from another factor that was seriously fucking with my mind.

The smoke was remarkably thin as I turned to my left in time to notice Matt put out a cigarette. He was staring intensively at the TV which was off at the moment. I stood in the way of it. ''Jennifer, move! I'm watching the football game.''

I walked right up to him now. ''Matt, I'm not Jennifer and the TV's off. What type of cigarettes are those?'' I asked as my vision blurred again.

He spoke with a gangster slur. ''My special cigar's, woman! Now go get me a beer.'' Matt did not drink. He thought about it for a second. ''And a samich'' he was attempting to say sandwich.

I picked him up by the shoulders heaving him outside where he instantly passed out.

X

He woke up in his bedroom freezing cold from only being brought inside a few minutes but he had to get the weed out of his system some how.

He was still coughing and he was still hallucinating a little. ''Hey Iz,'' he said when he spotted me. ''Can you teach me how to play football?''

I chuckled a little and nodded. ''Okay but there is one condition.''

X

Mello walked down the stairs as his hair was currently tied together with what looked like a bright pink net but when I looked closer I noticed that it was actually colored glue. So Matt did hold up his end of the deal.

As I looked at Mello who glared at me while I laughed I realized tomorrow was going to be a long day…. But it was so worth it.

**A/N: I'm not a drug expert so I don't know what weed does to you but I do know that Matt is legitimately high off his ass. I'm so sorry for the delayed update and I feel like a total jackass for not updating its just I'm enjoying drawing and playing drums and now I'm in wrestling not even to mention I'm planning on going on two trips soon. One to Quebec and another to winter-survival In Brigadoon. Can't wait so unfortunately that means less updates ****L****. **

**~ITRC83 **


End file.
